


My Boyfriend is in a What?

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, baekhyun is in a gang but chanyeol is not, mentions of injury/ blood, this has a good ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: It's not everyday you find out your boyfriend is actually apart of one of the deadliest, most feared gangs in all of South Korea.





	My Boyfriend is in a What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for exo, so I apologize if anything seems off or wrong. My friend helped me a lot with trying to nail down some things and giving me feedback, but I might have accidently slipped something. Any other types of mistakes I also apologize for, I tried my best with reading it over. I hope you enjoy reading!

Baekhyun knows he’s an idiot. He’s done his fair share of doing stupid shit when he was a teenager and still in school. Even as a 26 year old, he continues to do stupid shit daily. This can range from losing his wallet and having to search for it for almost an hour until he realizes he somehow kicked it under the couch to not paying enough attention and almost getting killed during a heist. However, no amount of stupidity could amount to what he’s doing now. He’s dating an average citizen of Seoul and, to put it simply, Baekhyun really doesn’t want to break up anytime soon.

The rest of Baekhyun’s crew knows that sometimes he likes to go out to the club and drink to his heart’s content. Baekhyun prefers to stay in the comfort of his apartment and play video games, but on occasion he wants to have a good time that consists of doing other things than winning another round of pubg. So, one night he went out to the club he prefers and that’s where he met his shouldn’t be boyfriend, Chanyeol. It was supposed to be a one night stand, but come morning, Baekhyun liked the sight of black hair splayed all over his pillow and an arm that has a few tattoos on it wrapped around his waist. Chanyeol seemed to like the sight of Baekhyun as well since after that they decided to stay in touch. 

They’ve been dating for five months now and as each month passes by, the guilt of not telling his boyfriend about his real life eats at Baekhyun. Not even Jongdae, the only person in the world Baekhyun trusts more than anyone, knows about Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows Jongdae couldn’t keep a secret to save his life anyway. If he told him about his boyfriend, Jongdae would probably accidently let slip about Baekhyun’s secret relationship. Junmyeon would probably have Minseok kill Chanyeol so he never finds out about Saros just incase he calls the police on them. It’s for the better that Chanyeol is unaware about his illegal actions for however long this relationship will last.

“I just really wish people weren’t such jerks,” Chanyeol mutters, snuggling into Baekhyun more. The fact that Chanyeol is way bigger than Baekhyun does not stop the man from trying to fit himself into his smaller boyfriend’s arms. He had a rough day at work, so Baekhyun being the nice, even though he is still hiding a huge secret, boyfriend he is invited Chanyeol over for a homemade dinner and a relaxing binge watching session of any show of his choosing.

“I know, I agree. People suck.” Baekhyun had lied about his job and said he works for this one huge company. It's a nice cover-up to explain why Baekhyun’s apartment is a bit nicer than an average one. Still, being a criminal comes with meeting dozens of assholes, so Baekhyun knows what he means. However, he feels like the assholes he has to deal with are vastly different than the ones that Chanyeol deals with.

“She was too dumb to figure out that the hair didn’t belong to me since it was longer than mine and blonde.” Chanyeol works as a waiter at a place Baekhyun has heard of, but has never been to. It’s one of those rich people restaurants, and even though Baekhyun has enough money to afford dinner there, he wouldn’t be caught dead at a place like that unless it was to meet with important clients. 

“Those rich people love to complain. Don’t let them bother you, they have nothing better to do.” Baekhyun continues to search through Netflix until Chanyeol tells him to stop on a show. Baekhyun had watched it already due to Jongdae ranting and raving about how great it is, but he didn’t find it that particularly good when he decided to watch it himself. Still, if this is what his boyfriend wants to watch, then so be it. 

“Ever seen it?” asks Chanyeol.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind watching it again.” Baekhyun presses play then situates himself so that he’s even more comfortably cuddled with Chanyeol on the couch.

 

It’s all peaceful until four and a half episodes in. Baekhyun never thought this would happen, especially while Chanyeol is at his house, but it seems like today isn’t his lucky day. From down below, Baekhyun and Chanyeol hear the sounds of the door being kicked in.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol shouts in surprise, but Baekhyun immediately clamps a hand over his mouth. They need to act fast.

“Shh, follow me.” Baekhyun’s heart is racing, but he already came up with an escape plan if anyone ever decided to break into his house as soon as he moved into the place. He knows this isn’t any regular break in, though, since his security system would have alerted him. Someone who has incredible hacking skills is helping whoever these people are.

“Baekhyun, what the hell? We have to hide. They’ll take what they want and leave,” Chanyeol whispers in a panic. His eyes are wide in fear, but he goes along with Baekhyun yanking him over to a window.

“That won’t work. Trust me. Now, get out.” Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol towards the fire escape. Baekhyun then locates one of the hidden knives he has around his apartment as heavy footsteps thud up the stairs. He stands guard, listening closely at the sounds of the intruders over Chanyeol climbing out the window.

“I'm not leaving without you,” Chanyeol hisses, trying to grab his boyfriend's arm so that he can pull him to safety.

“Chanyeol, just, please go,” Baekhyun begs as he swats the arm away. He’s trying to remain calm, but he can’t risk the other getting hurt when he has nothing to do with whatever these people want.

To his relief, behind him Baekhyun then hears Chanyeol clatter down the fire escape. Baekhyun keeps his guard up as three masked people in all black enter the room. From what he can see, he can’t figure out if he has an idea of who any of these people are. He just hopes Chanyeol got the hell away from here.

“Baekhyun, good to see you,” says the probable head of the small group. Though the man spoke in Korean, Baekhyun can clearly hear the heavy accent in the words. It's unmistakably a Chinese one.

“Yeah, yeah, good to see you too, whoever you are.” Baekhyun can’t help but be sarcastic as he watches the three closely. He’s still by the open window and has the knife hidden behind his back. If he throws it and hits one of them, he can use that as an escape.

“Do you know why we are here?” The same man continues to speak. The other two remain behind him as if waiting for orders.

“Actually, no I fucking don’t.” Frankley, Baekhyun is done with this suspenseful talk.

“You and your group have messed with us too long. I think you'll make a pretty little ransom so that we get what we want.” The guy then lunges at Baekhyun. With lightning fast reflexes, Baekhyun whips the knife out and buries it deep into the guy. He then climbs out the window, hurriedly making his way down the fire escape. It’s easy for him to get down it since he’s jumped down fire escapes one too many times. 

“Baekhyun, Baek are you okay?” A shaky voice whispers from the shadows as soon as he lands on the ground.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun watches as his boyfriend emerges from the shadows, the lights in the alleyway illuminating eyes that are wide in distress. From where Baekhyun is standing it looks like he’s shaking. “Why didn’t you run?”

“I couldn’t leave you.” Chanyeol tries to hug Baekhyun, but he’s shoved away. Instead, Baekhyun grabs his arm and starts tugging him away from the fire escape where the unknown men are now running down.

“We need to run. Don’t say another word. I’ll protect you. I promise.” Thankfully, Chanyeol does shut up and lets Baekhyun guide him all over the block. It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to be huffing for air, but his fears on what might happen if he stops keeps him pushing.

“Ow, fuck!” screams Baekhyun when a bullet goes through his shoulder. He stumbles at the impact. That means those guys are still on their tails.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol can’t help but shout when he hears the gunshot and then sees Baekhyun almost crumple to the ground. Thankfully, hel is quick enough to stabilize him before he can actually fall. Baekhyun attempts to shake off the pain that is now coursing through his right shoulder and keeps running.

“Keep going!” Baekhyun grits his teeth against the pain. He keeps a tight hold on Chanyeol’s hand, probably to the point of bruising it, but Chanyeol doesn’t say anything about it. With his left hand he attempts to cover the bullet wound.

“Here.” After a few more minutes of running, Baekhyun leads Chanyeol to an abandoned building. He’s explored in here before and knows there’s a room that has a closet that they can hide in. To be honest, Baekhyun chose his apartment for this exact reason. When they enter the building, Baekhyun can’t hear anyone following them. He made sure to go all around back alleys before he came straight here. Hopefully, the guys gave up or lost them as they were still after them.

“Baek, your shoulder!” Chanyeol’s voice is still a whisper, but it’s full of concern. He takes off the hoodie he’s wearing and presses it to the wound. “We have to get you to a hospital.”

“No,” Baekhyun protests after letting out a loud groan of pain. He can say he’s been shot a few times, but each time the pain doesn't get easier to deal with. He leans back against the wall, eyes clenching shut against the pain as he tries to regulate his breathing. “Take out my phone.”

“Here.” Chanyeol slides Baekhyun’s phone out of Baekhyun’ front pocket and hands it to him only for it to be pushed back to him.

“Go into my contacts, find ‘Junmyeon’ and call him. Tell him your name, that you’re with me, and that we’re at the abandoned building by my apartment because some assholes broke in. Also tell him I need Yixing.” Baekhyun takes the hoodie from Chanyeol’s hand and continues to apply pressure. He’s spent between all the running and the fact that he’s losing blood because of the wound. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with Junmyeon, especially now since he’s about to learn about Baekhyun’s secret relationship. Junmyeon might be a good guy, as good as a guy can be while in a gang, but when he’s angry, it can be deadly. Baekhyun rattles off his phone password and watches as Chanyeol does as he says.

“He said he’ll be here in fifteen. Baek, he sounded so pissed. What the hell is going on?” Chanyeol finally hands the phone back over to Baekhyun. This time his voice has a more suspicious edge to it. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol can sense something fishy is going on.

“I’ll explain it all when I’m not about to pass out. Keep talking to me,” Baekhyun compromises. He can slowly feel the dizziness that comes with blood loss creeping up on him. He knows Chanyeol will freak the fuck out if he has to deal with Junmyeon by himself if he goes unconscious. For both of their sakes, Baekhyun has to stay somewhat coherent.

Chanyeol attempts to keep Baekhyun awake as they wait for Junmyeon. He can’t think of anything to really talk about, so he just retells old school stories. Baekhyun tries his hardest to comment on the stories, but he’s getting weaker, so he just settles for low humming sounds to show that he’s still paying attention. Of course Chanyeol is worried about Baekhyun’s wellbeing, but something is definitely up. He kicks himself for not running away to safety and calling the police, but something about Baekhyun made him stay just to make sure he was safe. In what feels like longer than 15 minutes, Chanyeol hears a patterned knock at the door. It opens a second later.

“What in god’s name were you thinking?” Junmyeon says. His voice is level, but it’s clear how much fury he’s holding back. Chanyeol almost thinks he’s scarier than the guys who broke into the apartment.

“Junmyeon, I’m kinda bleeding here. I’m not in the mood right now.” Baekhyun attempts to stand back up, making pained sounds as he does so. He almost collapses, the blood loss clearly taking a toll. Chanyeol wants to help his boyfriend, but Junmyeon eyeing him closely is keeping him in place.

“Let’s get you to Yixing, you idiot. Kyungsoo and Sehun are already checking the cameras.” Junmyeon gently loops his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to support him. He starts leading him out while Chanyeol remains silent and still. Junmyeon stops to turn and bark a: “You’re coming with us.”

“Okay,” says Chanyeol quietly. Trailing behind the two, Junmyeon brings them to a white expensive looking car. Wordlessly, Junmyeon helps Baekhyun into the passenger seat then glares at Chanyeol until he’s settled into the backseat.

“Did you call the police?” asks Junmyeon after a minute of him driving.

The question shocks Chanyeol since he didn’t expect to be talked to any more than the phone call. “No, I didn’t.”

“Good, if you decided to do so you would have regretted it.”

After that, no more words are spoken by Chanyeol or to Chanyeol. The only sounds are the low muffled words to a song on the radio and Baekhyun occasionally whimpering in pain. Chanyeol really doesn’t know what he got himself into, but he feels like he’s about to find out since Junmyeon has now stopped at some sort of warehouse. Whatever this place is, to Chanyeol’s surprise, it isn’t that very far away from Baekhyun’s apartment. 

“Get out and don’t move until I tell you. Just stay by the car door,” demands Junmyeon before anyone makes a move to get out of the car.

“Okay,” is all Chanyeol is able to reply again. He carefully, as if Junmyeon will break his neck if he moves wrong, exits the car and stands by the door as told.

“Come on, Yixing is gonna take care of you in a second,” says Junmyeon softly to Baekhyun. He had come over to the passenger side and is now helping Baekhyun out. Chanyeol wants to reach for him to comfort him again, but Junmyeon sends him another hard glare as if he knew what Chanyeol wanted to do.

“Follow me. Don’t touch anything and don’t try talking to anyone. You got it?” Junmyeon’s tone goes back to being stone cold. It’s like Chanyeol had imagined the soft voice he had just used with Baekhyun. Still, he nods. Pleased with the response, Junmyeon, albeit slowly because of Baekhyun, enters the warehouse after putting in a code that Chanyeol couldn’t see.

Entering the building, the first thing Chanyeol notices is that it’s spacious. The second thing he notices is that it’s organized and it smells like some type of cleaner and something else Chanyeol can’t identify. The third thing he notices is that, while it is clean, Chanyeol spots something that is clearly a gun sitting out on a table. At seeing the deadly weapon, he starts to panic. He looks around more, finally noticing the other people in the room.

There are four guys that Chanyeol can see. Two guys are working on computers. One of them has short black hair and a round face. Even from where Chanyeol is, it looks like the guy is practically glaring daggers at the screen he is looking at. The other guy also has black hair, but it's a bit longer and more fluffy looking than the first guy's. He also looks more bored than anything as he stares at his own computer. Chanyeol soon spots a guy with black hair with an undercut and a soft looking face. He has gloves on and is making his way towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol guesses he’s Yixing, the doctor. The final guy is sitting on one of the couches, scrolling on his phone, but he glances up as Chanyeol passes by.

“Sit down right there.” Junmyeon points to the couch that the last guy is sitting on. Not saying a word, he sits down, making sure to leave a cushion between him and the man. Chanyeol watches the medic lead Baekhyun away. He wasn’t looking too good when Junmyeon helped him out of the car, so hopefully Baekhyun can get the help he needs now.

“So, first of all, what’s your name again?” After seeing Baekhyun off, Junmyeon comes to stand in front of Chanyeol. In all honesty, if Chanyeol saw this guy walking down the street on an average day, he wouldn’t feel intimidated by him. Chanyeol is taller than him and he even looks like he has more muscles than the man, but right now, Chanyeol is beyond terrified. He expects Junmyeon to be fuming, but his calmness is even more intimidating. Chanyeol can still hear the anger still hiding in his voice.

“Chanyeol.”

“Alright, so, Chanyeol, how much do you know about us?” he asks bluntly

The question takes Chanyeol aback. What’s he supposed to know about them? All he knows is that Junmyeon is standing in front of him and that these guys clearly do something that involves weapons. “Nothing. I know nothing. I promise.”

“What are you to Baekhyun then?” Junmyeon’s eyes stare into Chanyeol’s as if he’s daring him to lie about anything.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Those words seem to throw off Junmyeon as his face contorts to one of confusion for a second. “How long have you two been dating?”

‘Uh, five months.” The grill session is making Chanyeol uncomfortable. This guy had no idea Baekhyun even had a boyfriend before all of this happened.

“Interesting. May I ask where you two met?” The words Junmyeon used might have been polite in asking, but there is nothing polite about his tone.

“I met him at a club. I went home with him to, you know.” Chanyeol looks down in embarrassment at the insinuation, but he continues, “In the morning we actually talked and I liked spending that time together, so I asked if we could keep in touch. We kept talking from there and eventually we started dating.”

“Hmm, did he ever mention about having a job or anything?”

“Yeah, he said he works for some big name company.” That’s when Chanyeol realizes that that story is probably just a coverup. He made it sound so convincing when Chanyeol asked him about his own day at work. Baekhyun is one hell of a liar then if he could keep up that act for five months.

Junmyeon lets out a humorless laugh. “Did he now? Say, Chanyeol, does this look like some basic office to you?”

Chanyeol takes a glance around the warehouse, paying extra attention to the gun he had seen when he first entered that’s still in his line of vision. “No.”

“Very good. In case you haven’t put two and two together yet, Baekhyun has been lying to you.”

“Because you guys are criminals?” Chanyeol thinks it’s safe to say that right now. He lives in Seoul, the biggest and most populated city in South Korea. He knows there are gangs all around, but fortunately, Chanyeol lives in an area where there isn’t as much activity from them. While he might not see any crimes in action, he’s still very aware of gang related incidents due to news reports.

“Good, so you're not a complete idiot then.” Junmyeon laughs again, this time making Chanyeol become agitated. If this guy wasn’t in a gang, Chanyeol would have gotten in his face for acting like an asshole.

“Listen, I really mean no harm to you guys,” Chanyeol attempts to make peace with the man. It sure as hell is a scary thought that his boyfriend is part of a gang, but, fuck, Chanyeol really likes him. Maybe true love means liking your boyfriend still even after finding out he’s in a gang.

“How do we know?” Junmyeon is back to his emotionless state again, all traces of the previous sarcasm gone.

“I could have called the police when those guys broke into Baekhyun’s apartment. I could have called the police when I thought something was fishy when Baekhyun was pushing me out the fire escape, but he wouldn’t follow me. I could have called the police when he got shot! I could have called the police instead of calling you like he asked me to. Now, here I am, waiting to hear if my boyfriend is okay while being interrogated by you.” Chanyeol really can’t help the annoyance that seeps out of him. If he was going to rat on Baekhyun, he would have done it by now for sure.

“I’ll go check on him for you,” says Junmyeon after a few seconds of silence as if Chanyeol’s words melted him a bit. “Jongdae, keep an eye on him.”

“Mmhmm,” humms the guy on the couch who Chanyeol now knows is Jongdae. As soon as Junmyeon is out of sight, the guy puts his phone down. “You know, Baekhyun has been so much happier recently.”

“Excuse me?” He knows Junmyeon told him not to talk to anyone, but he isn’t going to ignore Jongdae. Besides, he spoke to him first.

“He was miserable a little while ago. He was snappy towards all of us, and he’s never been like that. We didn’t know what his issue was. We let him be, though, since he still did his jobs. Then, all of a sudden he became friendlier and more happy like he was before. We thought he was taking drugs or something, but I guess we found the real reason why he became his old self and then some again.” Unlike Junmyeon, Jongdae gives Chanyeol a wide and bright smile that almost makes him feel welcomed.

“Uh, thank you?” Despite, well, all of this, his comment warms Chanyeol’s heart. Because of him, Baekhyun is happier.

“Don’t worry too much about Baekhyun. I promise he’ll be fine. Yixing is a great medic and Baekhyun is one strong guy.” Jongdae is now back on his phone, only paying half attention to him. Chanyeol nods in response, hoping his words are right.

“He’s fine,” Junmyeon announces when he comes back a few minutes later. “He’s asking for you.” Junmyeon turns back around and retraces his footsteps. Chanyeol jumps up from the couch in assumption that the other male wants him to follow him.

“Before you see him, I just want to say that he’s sorta out of it because of the pain medication I gave him. He’s gonna need lots of rest in order to recover, but he’s just fine,” Yixing informs him outside of what Chanyeol assumes is the medical room.

“Got it. Thank you for, uh, taking care of him.” Chanyeol internally cringes at his words, but he’s just happy to know his boyfriend is alive.

“That’s my job.” Yixing smiles at him too and it’s friendly and welcoming much like Jongdae’s was. It makes Chanyeol a little less scared about this whole situation. Yixing lets him enter the room, of course being followed by Junmyeon.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cries out in relief at seeing his boyfriend. He’s sitting up in the bed with pillows stuffed behind his back. His shirt is off revealing his upper chest and right shoulder which are covered in gauze. The gauze is still white, so Chanyeol assumes that Yixing was able to stop the bleeding.

“Hey,” he says shyly, not meeting Chanyeol’s eyes right away for he fears the worst. Instead, Chanyeol rushes over to the bed to smoosh his cheeks and give him a passionate kiss. When Chanyeol is done, he places his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

“You idiot. Getting shot and almost dying,” laughs Chanyeol out of pure joy at seeing that his boyfriend is alright. He looks worn down now, but he’s alive and that’s all that matters. Chanyeol then pulls away, aware of Junmyeon’s presence still in the room.

“Junmyeon, can you please let us be?” asks Baekhyun who also notices he’s still in the room. Junmyeon looks hesitant to leave, but he nods and exits the room. Finally, Chanyeol feels like he can breathe normally.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun starts off, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend yet again.

“For what? Not telling me that you’re in a gang?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Baekhyun glances up at him, a hint of a smile on his face. Chanyeol isn’t going off on him like he expected, so he’s taking that as a good sign.

Chanyeol debates on if he should ask a certain question, but he decides to ask anyway since he’s already in this mess. “The gang you’re in, are you guys well known?” He knows there are gangs who are some of the most known across the country to smaller more local ones within certain areas. There are the ones that run everything to ones that try and make it big, but are crushed by even more powerful crews. If Baekhyun is in a bigger, more well known crew, maybe he has a better chance of being safer in a sense.

Baekhyun laughs a bit which then makes him wince in pain. “Yes, we’re known as Saros. Ever heard of us?”

At the mention of the name, Chanyeol’s mind flashes back to all the news outlets reporting about the gang. Saros is one of the most powerful gangs out there. Not only are they well known in the city of Seoul, Chanyeol knows their name reaches across the entire country, maybe possibly even to other parts of the world. That group has been wreaking havoc for years now. Chanyeol is dating a guy from Saros. A guy that forced Chanyeol to stay over at his apartment all because they watched a horror movie one time and Baekhyun swears he saw a shadow move when he went to the bathroom later that night. 

“Yeah, I have. You guys are pretty messed up.” Chanyeol still can’t believe that Baekhyun is part of a gang, let alone one that has been called the deadliest in all of Seoul. This is still the guy that begs to Chanyeol like a little kid for him to play guitar then proceeds to hum along if he knows what song is being strummed. A guy that purposefully sings songs in a silly voice in order to make Chanyeol laugh so hard he gets a smack on the arm. The same one who just comforted him with a fantastic homemade dinner after he had a shitty day at work. People who are part of the crime world wouldn’t do any of that.

“Only to people who mess with us or completely deserve it for a different reason. We try to leave civilians out of everything as much as possible. They’re just trying to live their lives.”

“Oh, so I’m an exception?” Chanyeol means for the words to be light hearted, but the look on Baekhyun’s face is one of regret. The sight make Chanyeol’s heart clench. “Hey, no, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I should have known better,” mutters Baekhyun instead of responding to Chanyeol. His eyes are downcast and he’s playing with his hands, an obvious sign of being nervous. “I’m dating you and now look what happened. Now you know. This wasn’t supposed to last this long. There’s just something about you that makes me keep wanting to see you.” 

“It’s my guitar playing skills, honestly,” Chanyeol jokes in attempt to get Baekhyun to not beat himself up. At the words, he does look up and manages to crack a smile. Baekhyun simply loves to sit and watch him play and is always ecstatic to listen to any new original songs that his boyfriend comes up with. Chanyeol is just as excited to play for Baekhyun and show him his own music.

“Yeah, part of it.” Baekhyun lets out a noise that sounds like a laugh but not at the same time. Chanyeol guesses it’s his way to laugh without any pain. It's still a cute sound, though.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls out his name softly to catch his attention. When Baekhyun looks up into his eyes he continues, “While I hate you, no I don’t, for lying to me about being in a gang, it was to protect me, right?” It’s always that reason from the books and movies Chanyeol has come across. The love interest is never told about their significant other’s secret life in order to be shielded from the horror of it all. Never in a million years did Chanyeol think his life would end up like one of those movies or books. 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun breaks the eye contact again, but glances back up when Chanyeol says his name again in that soft voice he had just used.

“I like you, Baekhyun. I really do. These five months have been really nice so far. Actually, in two weeks it’ll be our sixth. Crazy, right?” Chanyeol stops to let out a little laugh at the thought that it’s been this long already. “Anyway, I want to say that I still want to be with your stupid ass even though you’re in a gang,” he then says in a short and to the point manner. It’s as simple as that. He willingly still wants to keep dating Baekhyun even after discovering this bombshell.

“Really? Are you sure? You’re not scared of me? Chanyeol, I’m in a gang. All those people out there are in my crew. Those aren't even all of them. Two of them aren't even here. I risk my life practically every day. One day I might not come back from a heist or something,” rambles Baekhyun. Though his words are to try and deter Chanyeol from his decision now that he knows the truth, Baekhyun’s eyes beg him to stay.

“Well, I guess I have to enjoy my time with you then,” says Chanyeol casually. Deep down, he is beyond worried about Baekhyun dying, but it seems like he can handle himself. Almost six months of dating and he hasn’t died. He just hopes that Baekhyun will be careful and try his best not to get himself killed.

“You’re an idiot,” Baekhyun says fondly before he lets out a sigh. “Can you please get Junmyeon? Yixing will kill me if I move.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol heads back out the way he came, entering the main area and finding Junmyeon on the couch where Chanyeol was forced to sit. “Excuse me, Junmyeon?”

“What?” Junmyeon looks at him with hard eyes that reflect nothing.

“Baekhyun wants you.”

“Stay here,” Junmyeon demands as he gets up. Of course, Chanyeol obeys and replaces the man’s spot on the couch.

“So, who are you? Baekhyun’s boyfriend?” The one guy with the bored expression comes over to him. So far, it seems like Junmyeon is the one that is most concerned about him being here.

“Sehun, leave him alone. Go back to searching for whoever tried to kidnap Baek.” Jongdae swats at the guy, causing him to whine until Jongdae tells him to leave again. With a pout, he turns and walks back over to the computers. “Sorry about that. Sehun just loves to be in everyone’s business.” He rolls his eyes. “But real talk, are you two still together now that you know about all of this?”

Chanyeol takes a second to think how hypocritical it is that he asked something personal after that Sehun kid just tried to do so. Still, he responds with, “Yeah, we are. It’s probably dumb, but I like him.”

“Good, I can’t imagine if Baekhyun turned into a grumpy pants again. Like I said, you really make him happier.” Like the first time he talked to him, Jongdae goes back to scrolling on his phone. Chanyeol sits there quietly afterwards, unsure of what else he can say.

“If you die because of this, it’s not my fault,” mutters Junmyeon when he returns some ten minutes later. Chanyeol stares at him wide eyed as he walks past the couch where he is still sitting. Junmyeon goes out of sight, but the sound of a door slamming is unmistakable as it echoes throughout the warehouse. Chanyeol flinches at the noise.

From beside him, Jongdae lets out a deep sigh. “Don’t mind Junmyeon. He really hates when normal people get involved with what we do. He cares, trust me. He doesn’t want you to die. He also cares about Baek. Junmyeon doesn’t want to see him get hurt either.”

“He doesn’t trust me. I swear I won’t rat you guys out to the police!” Chanyeol attempts to defend himself again.

“Of course Junmyeon doesn’t trust you. He just met you. Don’t forget he's also upset and probably feels betrayed since Baekhyun kept your relationship from him and lied. He knew Junmyeon would freak out like this if he found out he’s dating a civilian. After all, we’re supposed to be a team and we’re all extremely close with each other. Give it a few days for Baekhyun to recover and for Junmyeon to absorb all of this.” Another smile from Jongdae and Chanyeol becomes more assured. Once things cool down a bit, hopefully it will be easier to comprehend.

“What about Baek? What if those guys come back to his apartment?” Chanyeol can’t help but worry now about what those people might do in order to finish whatever goal they had.

“Yixing is probably going to make him stay here for the night. As for his apartment, he’s going to have to move. Can’t risk having them coming back. They know about you now, so you might as well stay here too for the night just in case.”

“I can’t stay here! I have to take care of my dog!” There is no way Chanyeol is leaving Toben alone overnight after all of this.

“Ooh, bring him here!” Jongdae perks up at the dog mention.

“Well, I have to go home to get him, but my apartment is twenty minutes away,” Chanyeol points out. How the does this guy expect him to go back to his place when he was driven here in a car?

“Oh, yeah.” Jongdae pauses for a second. “Kyungsoo, can you come here, please?”

“What?” Kyungsoo leaves his station to come over to Jongdae, casting a glance at Chanyeol. He also looks like he isn’t bothered by Chanyeol’s presence. From this close, Chanyeol can now see Kyungsoo’s eyes that he would say resemble an owl due to how wide they look.

“Can you take Chanyeol home to get his dog and an overnight bag? It’s best he stays here. You should also look for places to put some security cameras.”

“Security cameras? Why do I need more security cameras? My complex already has an alarm system and cameras,” questions Chanyeol.

Jongdae gives him a look. “This way if those people, or anyone else, try to break into your house, we will know and we can hopefully help you. Since you’re in this now, we’re going to protect you as much as possible. Better be safe than sorry.”

“Oh, okay, yeah, that makes sense.” If they are doing this to protect him, then so be it. Just because he still wants to date Baekhyun, even though he is a criminal, Chanyeol doesn’t want to die.

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo says to Chanyeol before he raises his voice louder, “Sehun, come on! We’re leaving!” Wordlessly, he follows the two guys out to a red car that’s less expensive looking than Junmyeon’s, but still incredibly nice looking.

Chanyeol expects the car ride to be awkward considering he’s in a car with two of Baekhyun’s crew members. He is expecting another game of 20 questions, but the only thing that happens is Sehun demanding the aux and him playing his own music to which he sings along to. They don’t even talk to Chanyeol, save for when Kyungsoo asked for his address and where to park at the complex.

“This is a nice place,” compliments Sehun as they all get out of the car.

“Thanks.” Thankfully, Chanyeol has a spare key hidden since he left his wallet and keys behind while trying to escape Baekhyun’s apartment. He locates the key and enters his apartment, Toben immediately greeting him.

“Can I pet your dog?” Sehun instantly begs at seeing the poodle that’s dancing at Chanyeol’s feet.

“Uh, yeah, sure. His name is Toben.” As soon as he is granted permission, Sehun crouches down. Toben runs over to the male, soaking up all the attention Sehun, and now Kyungsoo, are giving him.

“Go get your stuff, Sehun and I will scout for good areas to place the alarms and cameras,” Kyungsoo tells him, rising up from petting the dog.

“Got it.” Chanyeol first enters his bedroom. He locates his gym bag and fills it with comfy clothes for the night and another outfit for tomorrow after making sure the duffle bag doesn't smell gross. He even throws in clothes for Baekhyun, which is easy enough to do since his boyfriend is so much smaller than him. He grabs a few other basic things like his phone charger, deodorant, hairbrush, etc., and then it’s on to gathering Toben’s stuff.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Chanyeol announces. The duffle bag strap is slung over his shoulder, a plastic bag hanging off his left arm full of stuff for Toben, and his left hand is holding his bed. He’s holding his leash with his right, which he struggles to clip on to his dog’s collar due to the weight of the stuff.

“Here, let me help.” Sehun takes the bed and the plastic bag from Chanyeol before he even has time to process that he’s being helped.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol is still surprised by the kindness of the two. He wants to ask them why they don’t hate him like Junmyeon does, but he’s just rolling with it at this point.

“We found some good spots to put cameras, so tomorrow morning we’ll come and install them, okay?” Kyungsoo is now leading them back to his car, Toben happily trotting alongside them.

“Yeah, sounds good.” On the way back to the warehouse, Chanyeol holds Toben on his lap the entire ride. Like when they were driving to his place, on the way back, Sehun snatches the aux again and continues playing music. When they arrive back to the warehouse, he then helps Chanyeol carry his stuff back into the warehouse.

“I made Baekhyun move to the bedroom so that he's more comfortable. I suggest you sleep in the other spare bed just so you don’t hurt him by accident while sleeping. There’s pain medication on the nightstand. Make sure he takes it in the morning. If you need to, find a way to call me. I know Baek won’t call if something is up. I’m going home, good night,” Yixing says after pointing him in the direction of where the room is and after he fawns over Toben for a minute.

“Okay, cool, good night to you, too.” Chanyeol shuffles to the room, Toben trying to sniff around as he is pulled along by. Sehun is also following with the dog's stuff still in his arms.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun mumbles when the door is opened. There is a lamp on one of the tables that’s on. Thanks to the dim, soft lighting, Chanyeol can see Baekhyun laying on his left side. However, he rolls onto his back, causing him to groan softly, so he can view whoever is at the door.

“Yeah, I’m here. Look who else I brought.” Chanyeol unclips Toben’s leash. The small dog runs over to bed Baekhyun is on, trying to hop on, but to no avail. Baekhyun instead dangles his arm over the edge so that he can lick his hand and receive a few pats. Sehun hands over the stuff he was carrying and leaves with a quick saying of ‘good night’.

“Hi, Toben,” coos Baekhyun, lazily petting the dog's ears. He’s always wanted to get a dog, but he's much too busy with the gang. If he got a dog, he would be be unable to properly care for it. Deep down that's just an excuse to cover up the real fact why he won't get a pet. What if he dies while he's still apart of the gang?

No more words are spoken for that time being. Chanyeol sets Toben’s bed close to his. He also places his food and water dishes down after going into the ensuite bathroom to fill one with water. Sprinkling a few toys around, Toben should now be set for his stay here. Chanyeol then changes, taking a quick glance at Baekhyun only to see his eyes are shut. Being extra careful to not disturb him incase he fell asleep that fast, Chanyeol places a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Baekhyun’s eyes slowly open at the action.

“Stay with me for right now,” he murmurs, voice light since he’s on the verge of falling asleep.

“Of course.” Chanyeol carefully crawls into the bed. He scoots over to him so that Baekhyun doesn’t have to move an inch. Baekhyun places his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck while Chanyeol’s hand moves to his hair. It’s silky smooth to the touch. If there's one thing Baekhyun cares about, it's his hair. The day his hair isn't as soft as a feather is the day Baekhyun dies. Chanyeol doesn't mind, though, since he loves to run his fingers through it and he knows his boyfriend loves when he does it.

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun whispers again. He does feel guilty for dragging Chanyeol into his mess of a life, but he has really made him into a somewhat more compassionate person. Before him, Baekhyun would just kill guys even if there was no real reason for them to die. Junmyeon would yell at him, but he didn’t care. Now, Baekhyun does. He only kills if it’s needed.

“Shh, we’ll wait til later to talk about this more,” soothes Chanyeol, continuing to run his fingers through dark brown hair.

“Okay, good night, Chanyeol. Thank you.”

“Good night, Baek,” Chanyeol says quietly.

After that, there’s silence between the two of them. From what Chanyeol can hear, it sounds like everyone else wrapped up what they were doing as well. He doesn’t blame them since it’s close to 1:00 in the morning. Chanyeol waits a while before moving again. He just stares at the ceiling, thoughts swirling around his head on what his life will possibly be like now. When he’s certain that Baekhyun is in a deep sleep, Chanyeol carefully removes himself from the bed. He tucks the blanket back around his boyfriend, being mindful of his shoulder, and gives him another kiss on the forehead.

“Well, Toben, I have a feeling our lives are about to change big time.” Chanyeol can see his pup’s tail wiggle, making him laugh quietly. Toben is completely oblivious to everything. He’s just happy because of all the new people he met. Chanyeol turns off the lamp, heading to the other bed in the room and pulling back the covers. When he wakes up maybe everything will make more sense, but for now, he needs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to come up with a cool sounding name so I just went with saros which means "a period of about 18 years between repetitions of solar and lunar eclipses" according to google.


End file.
